Spider Man: The Next Chapter
by Mc.Moog
Summary: Takes place after The Amazing Spider Man 2. What happens when a new character enters the series, but isn't a villain or hero? Or when a new villain makes clones? Please give it a chance! R&R so I can make it better!
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal Thursday morning for Peter Parker, or as normal as it could get for a twenty year old chasing an armed robber as the sun rose. He swung, staying slightly behind the man, letting him tire himself out. Finally, the man stopped, gasping for breath after the run. Peter dropped down, landing behind the man,"I have to give you credit for running, but then take it all away for being stupid enough to think you lost me.", mocked Peter. The man swung with a knife, but Peter easily dodged it, shooting a web that stuck the gun to the wall. "Man, you are stupid! I can shoot webs and you think that you can hit me with a knife?", said Peter, once again mocking the man. He tied the man up with webs and walked him out to the cops.

He nodded to the cops, then shot his webs, swinging away. Luckily, he didn't have to hurry back home and get dressed to go to work trying to find some good pictures. He swung to one of his favorite spots- the head of one of the giant chrome eagle heads on the edge of the Chrysler building. He tried not to let it go there, but eventually his mind drifted to Gwen. What could he have done to save her. What could have done differently? It always pisses him off when he thinks about it. He still didn't understand how it could've happened. He shook himself out of it as he heard sirens in the distance.

He could see what the problem was. It was a bank robbery, but nothing out of the ordinary. Or at least that's what he thought until he saw a person, apparently a female, in a black and silver skin tight suit. He laughed and chuckled to himself,"Another impersonator. When will they ever learn?" He took off after the woman, and soon realized that it was actually a challenge to keep up with her.

He had been chasing her for at least ten blocks when he finally got an open shot, his webs pinning her ankle down. He landed beside her, but was surprised to find that she wasn't the slightest bit worried. She almost seem happy that he caught her. "So, who might this be?", Peter said as he went to pull her mask off. She moved her head away,"Ah Ah Ah. Not yet Spidey, there are some things that you don't need to know yet." Peter smiled under his mask. Mystery. He loved Mysteries. And unfortunately for her, he was excellent at solving them. He took a note of her features. She was about 5 feet and 6 inches, had peculiar silver hair, and had green eyes. "Well, see you around!". He said as he he shot straight up in the air, his web pulling him up and over the lip of the roof of a building.

After that, it had been a pretty regular day. But on his way home, he couldn't help but wonder about that strange girl. He should have taken her mask off right there and ended the mystery right then and there. He swung through his bedroom window, pulling off the mask as he landed. He changed into a plain white T-shirt and some jeans, throwing on his skate shoes, grabbing his skateboard and iPod on the way out of his room. He left a note in the kitchen, telling Aunt May that he'd be out for a little while.

He inhaled a breath of fresh morning air, the sun just rising. He put his ear buds in and started his music, Big K.R.I.T.'s rap song Moon and Stars coming on. He loved the smooth beat, especially now, it helped him clear his head. He ran down the steps, jumping on his board at the end. He skated for what must have been a couple of hours. He finally stopped and his heart sank, all of the time spent clearing his head meaning nothing, as he looked up and saw that he stopped right in front of the clock tower where he lost Gwen. Where he lost what little bit of happiness he had left at the time. He had no one now except for Aunt May, and he feared that her health problems were only going to get worse. Then, for the first time in a long time, he was scared. Scared that he would be alone, no one but him to know his secret.

He had thought about it before, but he never imagined that it would happen. Or maybe it was just that he hoped it wouldn't happen. It didn't matter now, however, because all he could do was to protect Aunt May. Maybe it would be better in the long run. A villain with nothing to lose was the best kind, so why couldn't it work the same way just reverse for a hero? In all honesty, he shouldn't be looking forward to the day when Aunt May would be gone, and he felt a pang of guilt. He turned and jumped back on his board, heading home.

Peter got home just as the city really began to get busy. He crossed the street, running up the steps to his house. He opened the door to be greeted by Aunt May making breakfast. "Morning Aunt May.", he said.

She turned,"Morning Peter. You were up early this morning."

Peter nodded,"Yeah, I just needed to get some air. Had a lot on my mind."

She responded,"Well, if you need anything just let me know. I know how much Gwen meant to you." Peter hugged her and went upstairs, kicking off his shoes and closing his door behind him. He flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up, rolling over to look at his alarm clock. He sighed when he saw that it read 11:35 AM. He swung his legs off his bed and stood up. He went to his closet and grabbed the Spider suit. He stuffed it in his backpack and left his room. "Going out again dear?", questioned May. He responded,"Yeah, just to a friends house. I'll probably be back later tonight." "All right, be safe."

As soon as Peter was out of view, he jumped up to the roof top that he always used and changed into the spider suit. He threw his backpack underneath a tarp on the roof and slid his iPhone into a pocket on his suit before he swung off the edge. He landed on the roof of a building and turned, hearing bank alarms again. '_Another bank robbery_?', He thought to himself before taking off in that direction.

He landed right in front of the woman in the black and silver costume, cutting her off. "You again huh? You really shouldn't try to rob a bank if you can't even get three blocks away.", Peter taunted.

The woman smiled,"Who says that I don't want you to catch me Spidey?"

Peter turned,"You know you could just ask for an autograph, I mean I sign 'em all the time."

"That's not good enough for me, though. You see, I'm sort of your secret admirer."

Peter blushed under the mask, but then shook it off saying,"Wow, thats a first, but who says I'm not taken already?"

"I know you're not taken anymore, not since the clock tower."

Peter lost his cool,"Hey, don't you talk about that. You have no right to." He was pissed, but mostly shocked that this criminal knew that. '_How could she have_ _possibly known_?'

"Seems like I struck a nerve. Was it too soon?", The woman said.

Peter was mad, but somehow found himself intrigued. "I'm really dyin' to know who you are lady, because you sure are nosy."

"You can call me the Black Cat, Spidey."

He bound her arms and feet with webs, then took off. As he was flying through the air, he played the conversation over in his head. He couldn't think of anyone that knew his identity that was still alive or at least not in prison. Should he have been more careful with his identity? Anybody could have seen that he was dating Gwen, and millions of people saw the picture that the first responding ambulance had taken of him holding Gwen and looking up. He remembered the headlines very clearly. Had this woman put two and two together?

And what kind of name was the Black Cat? Was she really a villain or was she just a wannabe? It was all just really confusing. It plagued him through the rest of the day while he was tagging and bagging criminals. It still plagued him as he picked up his back pack and changed back into his regular clothes and walked into the house. He didn't even say anything to Aunt May, just walked up to his room.

As soon as he stepped in his room, he dropped his bag and got to work. He pulled out all of the newspapers with Spider Man on the cover. He paused when he got to the one with him holding Gwen at the base of the tower. He shook himself out of the trance and got back to work, just like he did when his father left him the clues.


	3. Chapter 3

After Working for hours, Peter had finally come to a conclusion. All of the evidence, and all of his common sense, pointed right to Felicia Hardey, the intern at Oscorp that had gone to high school with him and Gwen.

She could see that him and Gwen were extremely close, and she could see that something fishy was going on too. Felicia wasn't dumb, but there were a few puzzling inconsistencies. First, Felicia didn't have silver hair. Second, she didn't have the muscle that the Black Cat did. And lastly, she wasn't as tall as the Black Cat. He knew where he was going next: the Oscorp Building.

The bus seemed worse than when he last rode it. Who knows, maybe it was just him. Because anything seemed kind of boring after you've been swinging from buildings.

He stepped into the lobby of the Oscorp building, immediately feeling out of place with everyone else wearing suits. He headed towards the desk where he saw Felicia working.

"Hey Felicia!", Peter greeted.

She looked up,"Oh, hey Peter! How have you been?"

"Oh you know, just working. How 'bout you?"

She sighed, saying,"Unfortunately the same. So why are you here?"

"Well, I just found out that you worked here and I remembered that we haven't really talked since graduating from high, so I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

She grimaced,"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to meet a good friend at the museum tonight at 7 o'clock."

He nodded,"Alright, well here's my number, so call me when you wanna hang out." As he was leaving, he had no doubt in his mind that there would be a robbery at the museum tonight at 7 o'clock.

Peter was perched on a roof directly across from the museum as the alarms went off. He didn't even try to sneak up on her. He just walked straight into the front doors. He went to the first thing that he thought she would try to steal: the Egyptian Diamond.

"Whoever is supposed to be making sure that you get to the jail should definitely be fired.", he said casually.

She smiled,turning,"I knew you couldn't stay away from me Webs."

He rolled his head back, laughing,"Man, I've met few people who are as narcissistic as you, And believe me, I've met some wackos."

"That hurt my feelings, and I don't like it when people do that.", She said, dawning a pouty face.

"You hurt my feelings when you steal stuff you know. Look, just put the diamond down and come with me."

"But I don't wanna go back to the police Spidey, I wanna go with you!", she pleaded.

Peter tapped his chin,"Hmmm, well why don't you come with me to the police? Then we both get what we want!"

She pouted again,"But then I still have to go to the police, and I don't want to."

Peter groaned, growing tired of the conversation,. "Look, why don't you put the diamond back and we'll arrange a time for me and you to meet?"

She smiled, setting the diamond down. "Alright then Crawler, meet me at the top of the building at 10 East and 40th street tomorrow night at sunset. See you then!"

Peter watched as she bounced off, obviously delighted with the meeting. He thought about not showing up, but then decided against it. If he didn't show, then she might never leave him alone. He wondered of this woman really was Felicia. He always thought that they were good friends, but was she really this obsessed with him? He talked to the police officers for a while, then took off to go stop more crime.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter swung through the night air, none of the city noise affecting him. It was almost like he had tunnel vision. The noise almost wasn't there because he was preoccupied with the meeting. He didn't exactly feel right to meet a criminal. And was he being unfaithful to himself, to being a hero? A criminal killed Uncle Ben and he was meeting with one!

Peter stopped just before he got to the building, swinging on to the rooftop of another building. He was glad he still had his common sense working enough to remember to scope it out. He was nervous when he saw no one there. He swung to the meeting rooftop, landing silently. He peered around, quietly observing his surroundings.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Webs."

Peter turned to the familiar voice,"What, you didn't think I was going to show?"

She smirked,"No, I knew you would. You're too good to break your word."

He felt a pang of guilt at the statement, remembering the word he gave Gwen's dad. "Ha, yeah."

The Black Cat looked concerned,"Whats wrong Spidey? Something on your mind?"

He smacked her hand as she set it on her shoulder,"Look, lets get something straight, we're not friends, okay? We're damn sure not a couple either! And quit calling me nicknames!"

She stepped back and said,"Fine then, I won't call you a nickname, Peter."

He spun around, half in shock. "What did you just say?"

She smiled,"You heard me. I know who you are, and you know me."

He grew angrier,"Then why the hell would you ask me whats wrong when you know damn well whats wrong, Felicia!?"

She peered through her mask at him, eyes wide before answering,"I don't know who you're talking about."

He gave her a '_really?' _look. "C'mon, you're not a stupid girl. We figured each other out. And I might as well take this off.", he said sliding off his mask.

She looked down at the ground, hesitating before taking her mask of of her face. Peter was stunned as she took her mask off. Upon removing it, she shrunk to a shorter height. Her hair also went back from silver to black. Her eyes also changed from silver to green,

"So, you know the story behind my powers,"Peter began,"but whats the story behind yours?"

Felicia sighed,"Well, at Oscorp, we developed a super soldier serum much like the one that Steve Rogers uses. I wanted to try it, so I snuck in and injected myself with it. It only activates when I put on the mask though."

Peter struggled to take all this in. So thats what Oscorp had been up to? He had figured that they had moved on to another project. They couldn't stay quiet for long.

He went over and sat next to Felicia with his legs hanging over the side of the building.

"So how long have you had your powers?",Peter asked.

She sighed ans spoke,"Probably about three weeks now. I guess its pretty obvious now that I like you huh?"

Peter nodded,"Yeah kind of. Hey, its alright though. And sorry for yelling at you earlier, its just that Gwen's still a sore subject for me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about her. She was a good person. So, I guess you're going to turn me in now?"

Peter looked at her,"Look, I'm gonna do something that I should never do. I'm gonna let you go. The reason I am is because you're not a bad person, but please don't be a villain. I can help you be good, you can help me." He was almost pleading with her. As much as he liked her though, he still couldn't let her be a villain.

"Alright, I'll try. But I don't know if I can help you every night though."

"That's alright, I wouldn't rally expect you to. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then. Meet back right here?"

She nodded, and he saluted to her before swan-diving off the roof.


End file.
